Saving Grace
Saving Grace was a death/groove metal and hardcore punk band from New Zealand that began in 2005. However, in 2019, the band announced their disbanding. The band was formed by Nicholas Tautuhi on Vocals and Vasely Sapunov on Lead Guitars and Vocals. The band has released four full-length albums, two split EPs and a self-titled EP. History Formation and First Releases (2005-2007) Saving Grace began in early 2005, with the band being formed by Nicholas Tautuhi on Vocals and Vasely Sapunov on Lead Guitars/Vocals, Bruce Reid on Bass and Mark Stichbury on Drums. Originally the name for the band was Marty and the Boys,"Saving Grace". Spirit of Metal. Retrieved on June 23, 2018. which they soon thereafter changed to Saving Grace. The band recorded a self-titled EP in June 2005 and a split EP with Upheld before Reid and Stichbury departing from the band, with Andrew Savage and Ben Davidson taking over the respective positions. Savage remained for only a brief time, departing from the band only months later, being replaced by Ben Clement. With the two Bens in the band, Davidson being named "Big Ben" and Clement being named "Little Ben", they continued on until 2007, when Clement departed, with George White taking over the Bass position. Behind Enemy Lines and Unbreakable (2008-2010) After the lineup changes, which now consisted on Tautuhi, Sapunov, White and Davidson, the band recorded their debut album, titled Behind Enemy Lines, which was released in 2008 through Harvest Earth Records, a Canadian label, which also contained Christian bands Adora, Of the Son and Winter Solstice. After the album was released, the band made five copies of special promotional CD/DVD and sent it to Facedown Records, which resulted in the band signing to Strike First Records, a subsidiary of the label.Tautuhi, Nicholas Tahana (December 22, 2017). "We only made 5 copies of this...". Instagram. Retrieved on June 23, 2018. The EP possessed four newly recorded tracks, that did not appear on Behind Enemy Lines. The songs would end up on the band's next venture, which was titled Unbreakable, which marked their sophomore release and their Strike First Records debut. After Unbreakable's release, Davidson departed from the band, to be replaced by Ryan Wilson. Mike Benson also joined the band as a Bassist with White taking up Rhythm Guitars. Now This War Has Been Won, The King is Coming and The Urgency (2011-2015) In 2011, Wilson departed with Shaun Anderson taking over the Drum position, which eventually earned him the name of "Drum Ferret". The band recorded an split EP with One Choice, with both bands recording three tracks each, one of each was a Earth Crisis cover. Tautuhi and Sapunov's roles remained the same, with Anderson officially joining on Drums, with Benson on Bass and White recording Rhythm Guitars. The band recorded a their third album, titled The King is Coming with Zorran Mendosa. The band released the album through Facedown Records, after the band graduated from Strike First. After The King is Coming, Benson and the band parted ways, with White going back to Bass. Ross McDougall joined the band as their newest member taking up the Rhythm Guitarist position."Saving Grace replaces departed bassist". Lambgoat. August 9, 2012. Retrieved on June 24, 2018. In February 2013, the band embarked on a tour with Those Who Fear and Ark of the Covenant."Those Who Fear, Saving Grace tour dates". Lambgoat. February 6, 2013. Retrieved on June 25, 2018. The band began writing for their next album in 2013, titled The Urgency."Saving Grace begins recording new album". Lambgoat. October 29, 2013. Retrieved on June 24, 2018."Saving Grace Begins Recording New Album". Blabbermouth.net. October 30, 2013. Retrieved on June 24, 2018. In 2014, the band released their fourth album and their Facedown sophomore album, The Urgency, which saw McDougall on Rhythm Guitars and White returning to Bass. The album was recorded in a very short period of time, with the album beginning production in October 2013 and being released in January 2014.Vautour (January 8. 2014). "Saving Grace - The Urgency". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on June 24, 2018. Into Hell (2016-present) The band in 2016, recorded and released their debut single, "Recidivist", which came out with a music video."Saving Grace 'Recidivist' video premiere". Lambgoat. August 19, 2016. Retrieved on June 25, 2018. Following the release of the single, they announced their next album, which was titled Into Hell, and set to be released in 2017 through Facedown Records. However, after the announcement, the band went into an unofficial hiatus until June 17, 2018, when they announced they were writing and recording the album."Saving Grace working on new music". Lambgoat. June 17, 2018. Retrieved on June 25, 2018. On June 27, 2019, Tautuhi announced the band was finished and that there would be no final shows. Members Final lineup * Nicholas "Nick" Tautuhi - Vocals (2005-present) * Vasely "xPIGx" Sapunov - Lead Guitars, Vocals (2005-present) * Ross McDougall - Rhythm Guitars (2012-present) * George White - Bass (2007-2010, 2012-present), Rhythm Guitars (2010-2012) * Shaun "Drum Ferret" Anderson - Drums (2011-present) Former * Bruce Reid - Bass (2005-2006) * Andrew Savage - Bass (2006) * Benjamin "Little Ben" Clement - Bass (2006-2007) * Mike Benson - Bass (2010-2012) * Mark Stichbury - Drums (2005-2006) * Benjamin "Big Ben" "Papa Bear" Davidson - Drums (2006-2010) * Ryan Wilson - Drums (2010-2011) Timeline Discography Studio Albums * Behind Enemy Lines (2008) * Unbreakable (2010) * The King is Coming (2011) * The Urgency (2014) * Into Hell (unreleased) EP * Saving Grace (2005) * Saving Grace Exclusive Promotional Sampler (2010) Splits * Upheld / Saving Grace (2006) * Now This War Has Been Won (2011) Single * "Recidivist" (2016) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Hardcore Punk Bands Category:Christian Hardcore Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Groove Metal Bands Category:New Zealand Bands